Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Famous Porn Star
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: Nikki needs some money to buy a dildo she really wants, so she turns to the one thing she knows; porn!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This whole story is pretty much filled with sexual content, so if you don't like porn, read my other stories! Also I don't own Dork Diaries, Tainster Porn, Planet X, or Slimehole.

Tuesday September 1st

In my room 10:45

Cheese and crackers, this week has been not only crazy, but also a nightmare! I know I've said that like 50 or so times, but this this time it really is the craziest night of my entire teenage life! I'll just get down to the details right away, this all began on the usual Monday...

Monday August 31st

Walking home from school 3:00

I was waking home with my besties Chloe and Zoey, and we were doing our usual thing (And by that, I mean Chloe was rambling on about some new vampire movie that she saw yesterday, and me and Zoey were tuning her out.) However, we were both too distracted by her talking about the kissing scene, and before we knew it, Chloe stopped abruptly and we crashed into her!

"Hey Chloe, if you're going to stop like that, at least give us a heads up!" Zoey complained. "Oops, sorry! I just saw a Planet X store!" Indeed, there was a Planet X store in front of us. "Hey, I have an idea, let's go inside and see if we can buy some stuff!" I said. "Great idea Nikki, I could use a new dildo, what about you Zo?" Oh yeah, excellent idea, 3 15 year old girls walking into a Planet X store, no ones going to call the cops!" "Zoey, be honest, how many times have you had sex in your life?" "10...FUCK! Fine, we'll go in, but if we get arrested, I'm not saving you if you drop the soap!" We walked inside, and I looked a lot smaller from the outside, but on the inside, it was the size of almost 2 stores at the mall! There were isles of sex toys, lingerie, pornos, books, and even hentai! We all spit up; I looked around the front, Chloe went over by the sex toys, and Zoey was browsing the hentai stuff. Nothing up front caught my eye except this really cool vibrator called the "Super Vibrator XXX", it had 3 different speeds, 6 skins, and even a cum feature! There was one box left, but someone had stolen the price tag off of it, so it looks like I'm going to have to risk it and go up to the cashier. There was a man, in his late 20s reclined in a chair, he had shaggy blonde hair that covered his eyes, and was smoking a hooka. He looked up at me and said

"Hello there ma'am, how may Floyd assist you?" He asked. "Well, I was just wondering how much this vibrator was, the price was stolen!" I replied. "The Super Vibrator XXX? That's $99.99." "Shit, I only have $35! I guess I'll have to ask my mom for some money!" "Wait! Maybe you don't have to ask your mom, I run this place, I can get you a job here!" "Really? Can my BFFS work here too?" "Well, it all depends on if they're hot." "If who's hot?" Chloe and Zoey had snuck up on us, causing me to jump in fright. I noticed that they also gotten some items for themselves; Chloe had a new purple dildo, a box of condoms, and a porno called "Kinky Katrina", and Zoey had all 3 episodes of the hentai Boka No Pico.

"I was just talking to Floyd, and he wanted to see if you girls would qualify for a job here!" I explained. "Damn, your friend are hot! Come into my office for the interview and if you girls qualify, you'll be hired!" Floyd lead us into a back room, it resembled a doctors waiting room. "Ok, first, I'll talk to the black chick, then the Latina girl, and lastly, the brunette." He said. "Racist much?! My name is Zoey!" She huffed. "Sorry Zoey, I'm not that good with names." They walked into the office, and were in there for about 5 minutes, then Chloe went in there, and finally, it was my turn. I walked into his office, there really wasn't much in here, other than a desk, some chairs, and a dildo in a frame.

"Floyd, why did you frame a dildo?" I asked. "Oh that thing? It's a dildo that was originally owned by Sasha Grey, one of the top 10 most famous porn stars in the world, I won it at an auction for $10,000." "Interesting, so what do I have to do to get a job here?" "First off, how old are you?" "I'm 15." "I've also never gotten your name, what is it?" "Nikki Maxwell." "Ok Nikki, and have you ever had sex before?" "Yeah, me and my boyfriend Brandon had it a few times." "Good, now would you say that you have any special sex skills?" "Well, Brandon told me I give the best blowjobs." "Perfect! I can get you up as one of the glory hole girls!" "Glory what?" "Yeah, it's an easy job, all you do is suck on cocks, and you get payed $20 an hour!" "Ok, sound like fun, I'll do it!" "Great, you can start right now, there's a girl in the mens room that'll fill you in on the rest, so you're dismissed." I walked out of the room. "So, what job did you get?" Zoey asked. "I'm working as a Glory Hole Girl!" I replied. "You're lucky! I got pole dancer, and Zoey got waitress!" Chloe asked. "What? Is this a sex store or a strip club?!" "There's a bar in the back where you can rest, and watch me pole dance, I'll make about $100 an hour!" "That's great, now if you need me, I'll be in the mens room!" I left the room and headed over to the bathroom. When I walked in, it was surprisingly cleaner than I thought it would be. Other then the stall doors, the only other door was one labeled "Staff only", so I knocked on the door, and to my surprise, someone I knew answered the door, and that someone was Jewel Maddison, our Sex Ed teacher! (If anyone is wondering, she's about 24, has black hair, dark olive skin, and was wearing a tied up lab coat and panties. Despite being my teacher, she's my 3rd BFF!)

"OMG, hey Nikki, did you get a job here?" She asked. "Hell yeah I did! I got it so I can buy the Super Vibrator XXX!" "I have one of those, it's amazing, I might talk about sex toys on Monday and bring it in!" "Cool! Anyways, what do I have to do to make 20 bucks?" "All you have to do is wait for some guy to come in the bathroom and stick his cock into one of the holes, then you please him until he cums!" "That's all I have to do?" "Yeah, I'll maintain the first hole, you take care of the other 2!" We walked back into the room, and I headed over to the back. I waited for about 10 minutes, when I finally heard the door open. Someone had gone into the 2nd stall, made their business, and stick their cock in the hole. I'd say they they were about the same size as Brandon. So I did what Jewel told me, and slowly began to suck on the cock. In my opinion, this was the best blowjob I ever did, and Jewel must have thought so too, because she was starting to get wet. I figured that 2 girls seductivly moaning would get this guy to climax faster, so I began to slowly rub Jewels pussy, while still blowing the cock. She began to moan loudly, which turned me on even more, so I did the first crazy thing that popped into my head, I took off all my clothes and began to fuck the cock (In the pussy, since I'm not a virgin anymore ;)), while pulling Jewel into a really kinky make out sesh. I continued this for about 4 minutes, when the 3 of us finally came, and the room we were in was a huge mess! After that fun, Jewel and I fell to the ground and were trying to catch our breath after such intense sex, I was so tired at that point, that even my phone vibrating would cause me to have another orga-Shit! My phone is ringing, and I had another orgasm :(!

"What's wrong Nikki, was that intense sex not enough for you?" Jewel joked. I ignored her and read the message I just received:

Zoey: Nikki, I've got some bad news!

Nikki: What's wrong?

Zoey: Brandon is in the store!

Nikki: OMG, did he c u?

Zoey: No, me and Chloe r hiding in the staff lounge, we should leave soon!

Nikki: Where is he?!

Zoey: He just left the bathroom, and is browsing the sex dolls!

That last text really got me. That means that the guy I blew a while ago, WAS BRANDON?! I can't believe that he'd want to get a blowjob from some slut rather than his girlfriend :(!

"Jewel, take over for me, I've got to have a word with Mr Gloryhole!" I said while quickly throwing my clothes on. "What? Who's that?" Jewel asked. "Brandon, Zoey just texted me saying he went into this bathroom, he could have cheated on me, now I'm going to confront him outside." I quickly left the bathroom and headed outside and stood by the door, waiting for him to come out, and when he finally did, I said

"Hey Brandon." He jumped in the air in surprise. "Geez Nikki, you scared me! What are you doing here?" "I'll tell you what I'm not doing, getting glory hole blowjobs!" "What are you talking about?" "You used the glory hole in the bathroom!" "How do you know I did?!" "Because I was the one sucking your cock! I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" I was easy to cry at this point. "Ok first of all, it was with you, so I didn't cheat on you, second, what the fuck are you doing working as a glory hole slut, is my cock not good enough?!" "No, I just need some money for a vibrator, anyways, why did you do the glory hole?!" "It's not like you were going to suck it anytime soon!" "What do you mean?!" "You've been ditching me lately for Chloe and Zoey, in fact you ignored me for a whole day once, I thought you were a lesbian at one point!" "That's what this was all about? Brandon, I love you, and you'll always be the most important thing in my life! Plus, you can always join my friends when we hang out, hell we can have a foursome if you want!" "Ok, sounds good, if I stop being jealous, will you find another job?" "I'll try, but there's not much available, i'll go talk to my boss right now, bye babe!" I kissed him, then ran back in the store. I saw Floyd, sitting at his desk.

"Hey Floyd, I have some bad news." He looked up from his small TV set. "Yes miss Maxwell, what's wrong?" He asked. "My boyfriend just found out I'm working as a glory hole girl, and he told me if I don't quit, he'll break up with me!" "I understand, I once had a girl named Dorris, I loved her, mainly because she looked almost identical to Arianna Grande, but when I found out she worked night shifts as a prostitute, I broke up with her, so you're free to go, but I DO have one last suggestion." "Ok, what is it?" "I know this guy name Joey Delrovio, he's on the CEO of a company called Tainster porn, here's his card, tell him Floyd sent you. Since you said you're 15, I highly recommend you do the Slimehole, the regular stuff might be too painful." "What the hell is Slimehole, some sort of lost Nick show?" "No, you're in this room with a Gloryhole with a dildo sticking out of it, and if you please it enough, you'll be showered in cum." "Sounds hot, can my friends join?" "Sure, I heard 2 friends are able to join you." "Ok, hold on while I get them quickly!" I ran over to the back of the store, found Chloe and Zoey sitting on a bench, and dragged them up to the front.

"Owch Nikki, you don't have to be so rough!" Chloe whined. "Sorry, but Floyd said we can do a porno for a company and make even more money!" "WHAT?! Fuck no! I'm embarrassed enough wearing this Japanese Maid costume!" Zoey complained. "Ok, I'll just ask someone else to do it in your place, Chloe, are you in?" "Si, I'm in like turtlenecks and gold chains!" "Alright, I'll call my friend, then I'll call him, thanks for everything Floyd!" "No proble-hold on! You girls forgot the 20 bucks!" He popped open the cash register and handed us each a $20 bill. We thanked him and left.

"So, who are you going to call to replace me?" Zoey asked. "Well, I was thinking Marcy, she hangs out with us a lot now, she's almost like the 4th BFF in our group!" I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard from the other side. (Sorry, I LOVE Adele, her music is awesome, SQUEEE :)!) "Hey girl, it's Nikki!" I replied. "Oh hi Nikki, what's up?" "I was wondering if you'd want to join me and Chloe for a porno?" "You mean a real porno, that'll be released?" "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." "No I'll do it, just please send it to Max!" "Wait, do you have a crush on Max?" "Hell yeah! He's sooo cute, I'm going to try and ask him out soon!" "Ok, I'll send him and Brandon a copy." "Great! So when is it?" "I don't know yet, I haven't got a date." "Well I'm available all week, so whenever is good!" "Alright, great, I'll text you when I get the date, bye!" "Ok, bye!" As soon as I hung up, Zoey asked

"Well, what did Marcy say?" "She said she'll do it, and she wants me to send a copy of the video to Max." "Send a copy to Marcus too, I overheard him the other day talking with Theo, they were saying how much they wanted to see their crushes naked!" "Ok, I'll send the video to Max, Brandon, and Marcus. Now I just have to call Joey real quick!" I dialed the number on the card that Floyd gave me.

"Tainster Porn, what up?" I heard someone say. "Hello, is this Joey Delrovio?" "Yes it is, what's up?" "Floyd told me to call you so I can get a job." "Floyd? Ok, I'll get you a porno, what type of porno did you have in mind?" "The Slimehole one." "Great choice, that's our most popular one! Did you want to include 2 of your friends?" "Yes, I do." "Alright, well I need to know your age and full name, same for your friends." "I'm Nikki Maxwell, 15, and my friends are Chloe Garcia and Marcy Simms, they're also 15." "Ok, good enough, I have a Slimehole room available at 3:30 tomorrow, will that work?" "Yeah, but just out of curiosity, how much money does this pay?" "In cash, I'd say about $300 per 10,000 views, but you'll get payed $100 after doing it." "It's a deal, see you tomorrow!" I hung up the phone, and Chloe asked

"What happened, did we get a porno?" "Yeah, we're going to be making it at 3:30 tomorrow!" I cheered. "Awesome! Anyways, it's getting late, we should go home now!" "Ok, bye chicas!" "Bye Nikki!" I then ran off to my house, I've got to try and keep this porno a secret, so please don't tell my parents :(!

Sorry for the long break wit making stories, but I finished this story! Remember, 2 reviews=1chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday September 1st

At my locker 7:30

I was getting my stuff ready for home room, when Marcy ran up to me.

"Hey Nikki, we're still doing the porno after school right?" She asked. "Hell yeah! We're doing the Slimehole!" "OMG, I've seen some videos about that, it looks awesome!" "Cool, and Joey said that he's supply us with outfits for the video, so our clothes don't get ruined." "Good, I don't want to drench my Bikini in cum! Anyways, I've got to go do stuff, see you later!" She ran down the hall, leaving me with my thoughts, which is when I realized

"Oh shit, how the hell DO I do a porno?!" I figured I'd ask Jewel for some advice, since she's the queen of porn (She's done a total of 31 pornos, even one for Slimehole!). I quickly ran into her classroom, only to see her and MacKenzie making out on the desk, which caused me to skid across the floor and crash into the wall! "Are you ok, that was a big crash!" She asked. "Yeah, just a small scratch." I replied. "Goddamnit Nikki, I was just about to get kinky, thanks a lot you slut!" MacKenzie groaned. Calling her a mean girl is an understatement, she's a megalodon in apple bottom jeans and boots with fur! (Sorry, love the song Low too!) "The circus called MacKenzie, the seals need their blowjobs, you better hurry!" I snapped. "You win this round, but I'll be back!" She got off the desk and sashayed out of the classroom, I really fucking HATE when she sashays! "Sorry about her Nikki, she was just upset because I was going to use the Super Vibrator XXX on her, anyways, what did you need?" Jewel asked, while playing around with her Super Vibrator XXX. "Well, I recently got a job to make a video for Tainster porn, mainly the Simehole one, and I was wondering if you could give me any advice?" "OMG, you're kidding!" "Nope, I'm going after school with Chloe and Marcy to shoot the video!" "That's amazing! I once did a Slimehole video with a group of my friends." "Cool, but do you have any advice on how to make the video good?" "Well, as far as I'm concerned, the dildo has to cum a total of 3 times before the video is complete, but sometimes it lasts longer, me and my friend made it cum 7 times, which is a record!" "Ok, but that's not really anything helpful." "How's this: just do whatever makes Brandon cum!" "So if I have a threesome with Chloe and Marcy, will the dick cum?" "Yeah, and one more thing, don't actually swallow the cum, it tastes awful!" "Thanks for the advice Jewel, I'll see you when we have class!" "Bye Nikki, have an erotic day!" (That's her catchphrase, she even trademarked it!) I ran out of the classroom, shit, it's time for homeroom with Mrs Sarisan, she's about 55, married to a man we call "The Claw" (I swear he sounds just like Dr Claw, and no one has seen his face), and she's got a crush on Brandon, which is why I hate her :(!

Brandon's POV

Heading to Lunch 11:59

It's time for a class that I actually enjoy, lunch! I was about to walk into the cafeteria, when I was stopped by Jessica, one of the 3 girls crushing on me.

"Hey Brandon!" She said all sweet like. "Hey Jess, what's up?" I replied. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you in private." I had a bad feeling about this, why you ask? Because Jessica is friends with MacKenzie, and those 2 have tried to rape me on so many occasions! "No, I'm really hungry, maybe later!" I replied, while trying to head to the cafeteria again, but she held onto my collar, preventing me from moving, then dragged me off to the janitors closet. "Owch, you win, just get MacKenzie in here and get this threesome over with!" I moaned. "What threesome? It's just me! I just wanted to have some sex alone!" "You know, my sandwich isn't going to eat itself!" "But if you don't relive my sexual needs, I'll get all hot and horny and I won't be able to sleep at night!" Jessica took off her shirt and began to hug my arm with her breasts. "Damnit, her breasts are bigger than Nikki, how the hell can I say no?" I thought. After she teased me with her breasts a little more (and taking off her jeans) I finally gave in.

"FUCK! Fine, you win, I'll have sex with you, just stop teasing me and..." Jessica pulled me into a hot make out sesh, which quickly turned me on. I moved my hand up her back, and took off her bra, when I did that, she broke the kiss and said

"You like what you see?" "Hell yeah, your breasts are huge!" "If you don't mind, let me see how huge you are!" She got on her knees and slowly removed my pants and boxers, when she saw how huge my cock was (It's about 7 inches), she gasped and began to blush. "Wh-whoa, I've never seen a cock this big before, Jason is small compared to you!" "Really, you've fucked me in the past though." "I know, but MacKenzie always hogs you to herself, now it's just us alone!" However, right when she was about to start sucking my cock, Nikki opened the door and saw us. She stood still, shocked at the sight. Nobody moved, or said anything, after a good 2 minutes, I managed to spit out

"Um, it's not what it looks like!" "So you're not cheating on me?" Nikki replied, obviously knowing I was lying. "No, she forced me, I tried to back out of it, I swear!" "It's true, I've just been really lonely and horny since I broke up with Jason, but he was making out with Sarah, the bastard deserved it!" Jessica added. After thinking about it for a minute, Nikki finally answered.

"Ok, I'll allow you two to continue to have sex in peace, but only under 2 conditions." "Ok, what are they?" I asked. "You can't cum inside her vagina, and since you had sex with someone else, I'm going to have sex with Max!" "Ok, I suppose that's fair, I agree, now if you don't mind, I was about to get a blowjob!" Nikki left the janitors closet, closing the door and leaving me and Jessica alone once again. "Now where were we before we got interrupted?" Jessica asked in a seductive tone. "If I was right, we were about to do a 69!" "A-a 69? I've never done one with a boy before!" "Are you saying you've done one with a girl?" "Yeah, me, MacKenzie, and Nikki!" "It's the same thing, just your sucking on my cock, while I'm eating you out." "Ok, I'll do..." Before she could finish what she was saying, I picked her up and began to eat out her already super wet pussy, which caused her to gasp in surprise. Now remember how I said I thought Nikki had her orgasms too fast? Jessica had hers in like 30 seconds, but there was so much cum, you'd think that she never masturbated in her life!

"Holy shit Jess, when was the last time you masturbated?!" I asked. "Well the last time I had an orgasm was when I had the threesome with Nikki and MacKenzie back in June." "That explains all this cum then!" "Yeah, now let's see how much cum you'll make for me!" Jessica pushed me against the wall and got back on her knees. She put her pointer finger in her mouth and licked it. She then slid it down the length, causing me to moan in pleasure. She then licked up my cock and sucked the top. She then took my cock in her hands and took the head in her mouth. She swirled the tongue on the top as she took more and more in her mouth, while massaging my balls. Jessica began sucking, blowing and biting every part of my dick. I had barely lasted a minute, when I said

"Oh shit, I'm going to cum!" That's when I blew my entire load into her mouth, causing her to gasp in surprise. But she was the one who managed to surprise me, she swallowed all that cum, and it's been weeks since I last masturbated! "Holy shit, how the fuck did you swallow all of that cum?!" I asked. "That's the biggest load I've ever swallowed, but I'm used to swallowing!" "By the way, where'd you learn to do a blowjob like that, you're better than Nikki!" "You know MacKenzie's mom, she was a pornstar back in the day, so she gave me some advice on sex, which I tried on Jason, he came about 5 times during that sex!" "No wonder you're popular!" "Yeah, I've started giving people blowjobs for $50 a session!" "Good way to make money, anyways, we've been here so long, we missed lunch!" "You still can't be hungry, was my pussy not enough?" "I could eat my sandwich, but it's fine, it's too late now." "No it isn't, just eat up in the front office, it's one of the only 2 places you're allowed to eat outside of lunch, the other is the break room." "Ok, I guess I can eat there, you coming?" "You go ahead, I need a little while to catch my breath, I'll meet you there, kay?" "Alright, see you later Jess!" "Bye Brandon!" I quickly threw on my clothes and left the closet, where I accidentally ran into Nikki again!

"Ow, you should have let me know you were there!" I moaned in pain. "So, you think Jessica gives better blowjobs then me?" Nikki glared at me, and that's when I realized, Nikki was listening into our sex! "N-no! I never said that, she does give good blowjobs, but nowhere as good as you!" I panicked. "What, you don't think I suck cock good?!" "I never said that, you're amazing when you suck my cock!" "Bullshit! I know you're lying! I can prove to the entire school that I can give you a better blowjob than Jessica!" "What?! You want to give me a blowjob in front of everyone, hell no! A teacher will see us and we'll both get expelled!" "No problem, we'll do it at lunch, we can get Mr Snodgrass to leave to room by telling him Jewel has doughnuts, but he must have sex with her in order to get them!" "Even so, I'm not one for public humiliation!" "In that case, if you don't do it, I'll post the video of you and Jessica having sex all over the Internet!" She ran into the closet and pulled out a hidden camera! "I won't even ask why that's there, but you win, I'll do it. When shall we do it?" "I was thinking on Thursday, when most of the teachers get to go to Ruby Tuesday for lunch." "Ok, you've got it, but no one is allowed to photograph or video tape, and no hidden cameras either!" "I promise, scouts honor!" She then kisses my cheek and ran off. Just between you and me, Nikki had been acting a bit more crazy lately, although she has been watching some anime, maybe that's the cause? Oh well, none of my business, anyways, I've got to meet Jessica for lunch, Brandon Roberts signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Back to Nikki

Leaving School 3:00

OMG, IT'S ONLY 30 MINUTES UNTIL I MAKE THE PORNO, SQUEEE :)! After I left school, I noticed that Chloe and Marcy were waiting for my by the flag pole.

"Hey Chicas, you ready to go to the building and make our porno?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I even wore my lucky panties today!" Chloe cheered. "I'm ready, but also really nervous, this is the second time I've done a porno, but the first time it's being released." Marcy said. "Really? What was the first one?" Chloe asked. Seriously, that girl is more obsessed with porn than me, you know she willingly fucks new kids at our school! "Oh, the first one was when Brandon fucked me-oh no! That was a secret!" "What do you mean when Brandon fucked you?!" I asked. "He wanted to go all the way when I gave him a blowjob, I said we shouldn't, but he forced me to!" "Well I guess I can't be mad at you since you were forced against your own will, but I will have to get my revenge soon! Anyways, let's go make that porno!" We left the school, and we headed off to the address on the card Floyd gave me. It lead us to a really tall building, inside was a lot different than I expected. Honestly speaking, I was expecting a dirty building with lots of nude pics on the walls, but the building was surprisingly clean! I looked around, and notice there was one guy, looked to be in his mid 30s, wore a yellow Zoot suit, sunglasses, and was holding a diamond encrusted cane. I walked up to him and asked

"Excuse me sir, do you know where we can find Joey Delrovio?" The man looked up. "Yeah, Joey, he's a cool guy, he's about my height, he's wearing a yellow Zoot suit like from the movies, he's also got this $1,500 diamond encrusted cane, and he always wears sunglasses." "Don't tell me, you're Joey Delrovio?" "That's my name, don't wear it out babe!" "I'm Nikki Maxwell, I had a porno to make." "Ah yes, miss Maxwell, pleasure to meet you and your lovely friends!" Chloe and Marcy blushed. "Oh yeah, these are my friends, that's Chloe, and the other ones Marcy." "Alright, you're a bit early, but that's ok, I can give you the rundown on the Slimehole basics, please head up to floor 3, and enter room 306, I'll be waiting for you!" He ran up the stairs after finishing that sentence, which caused us to follow him. When we finally made it up to the room, it reminded me a lot of a make up room in a movie set! Joey was sitting in a leather chair, and he handed us each a bag.

"Here, these are your costumes for the videos, if you like them, I'll wash them after the porno and let you keep them, this is the changing room, so I'll be waiting in the filming area for you to get dressed." With that, he entered another room and closed to door. I opened my bag up, and inside I found a blue, yellow, and white cheerleader outfit, complete with crop top, skirt, shoes, even Pom poms! Marcy had a nurse outfit, and Chloe got a French maid outfit. After we all got dressed in our costumes (and Chloe commented on how Marcy has tiny breasts), we looked in this full size mirror in the back of the room, we looked sexy AF! I guarantee you, if Brandon were standing in the room, we'd have a foursome, although we'd have to be sadists and torture him for revenge!

"Alright, let's go in there and kill this porno!" I said. We walked in the room, and it looked exactly like the ones on the videos I've seen. Joey was spraying down some spots on the floor with Windex. After a second, he looked up. "Hey, I see you girls got dressed, you're real sexy in those!" He said. We all blushed. "Thanks. So what do we have to do?" I asked. "It's very simple Nikki, all you and your friends have to do is make this dildo here cum a total of 3 times, and the video is complete." "Seems simple enough, is there a plot to what leads up to the main events?" "Indeed there is! Nikki, you and your hot friends will be sitting on that couch over there, when you notice the dildo on the wall, Marcy will then start to play with it, which is when you and Chloe decide to play with it as well, you got that?""Yeah, but where's the script?" "No, there's no script, just improvise, ok?" "Yeah, we'll head over to the couch, and you can start filming this porno." "Ok, go get settled on the couch, and I'll let you know when we start filming." Joey left the room and we sat on the couch, waiting for our cue. We waited for a minute, nothing, there was a brief flash of light, but we ignored it, assuming it was a faulty bulb. After another solid minute of sitting on the couch, Joey came back in the room. "Where the hell is the cue to start filming?!" I asked, getting bored and horny. "What the fuck do you mean where's the cue? The light flashed, that's the cue!" "Oh, well next time let us know in advance." With that, Joey left the room again, and after a few seconds, the light flashed again, looks like this porno is starting up! I was going to say something, but Chloe beat me to it.

"Man, I'm so bored, the master let me have a day off, and I don't know what to do!" I figured I'd play along too. "I know Chloe, the one day I don't have cheer practice, and there's nothing to do, and I'm popular, I should be on a date or something!" "The office is closed as well, so I've also got a day off." Marcy added. After a few seconds of awkward silence, as ordered, Marcy got up and walked over to the wall, and admired the dildo. "What's that you've got Marcy?" I asked. "I don't know Nikki, it appears to be a dildo in a Gloryhole!" Me and Chloe got up and looked at the dildo. "Hmm, weird. I don't remember installing a dildo in the living room." I said. "Who cares if it's never been there, this is a good chance to improve my blowjob skills!" Chloe got on her knees and slowly began to lick and stroke the dildo, which made me get wet really fast, and I can tell Marcy was enjoying it too, because she pulled me into a hot make out sesh (I need a new term for that :( ). I took off her outfit, while she took off mine, when we were both fully naked, we began to rub pussies while continuing to make out. By now, Chloe had noticed what we were doing, but before she could make a move to join us, the dildo came all over us, OMG, we were all drenched in cum, I don't think Chloe's outfit survived that much cum!

"Holy shit Chloe, you must be really good at giving blowjobs to make the dildo cum that much!" I said, while wiping some of the cum off my face. "I know, I suck at being a maid, but why do think I still have the job?" She replied. "Speaking of sucks, I think your outfit is totaled!" Marcy added. "It's fine, I've got like 20 more at home!" Chloe stripped herself of the maid costume, and joined me and Marcy for a threesome. After making out and rubbing pussies for a solid minute, I figured the dildo had enough time to recharge, so I got really kinky, and stuck the dildo in my pussy, and began to slowly fuck it. Chloe pulled me into another make out s-oh you get the point of what I was going to say, while Marcy ate her pussy out, which caused her to moan in our kiss, which made me even more wet! After about 3 minutes (Longest I've ever lasted without an orgasm), I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I had a huge orgasm all over the dildo, which caused it to cum inside of me, OMG it felt really good, but it also felt weird at the same time!

"Nikki! Don't hog all the cum for yourself!" Marcy whined. "Oops, sorry about that, I'll let you have the final round all to yourself, but in return, you must make Chloe have an orgasm." "Ok, it's a deal!" Marcy pushed Chloe against the wall and began to eat her pussy out, while she stroked the dildo on the wall with her free hand. Seeing my friends getting really kinky turned me on, so I figured I'd join the fun. I got on the floor and started to eat Marcy out, which caused her to moan loudly. That moan caused Chloe to cum all over her face, which caused her to cum all over my face, it was really warm, so I wiped it off with my hand and licked it clean. OMG, it was one of the best tasting liquids I've had in my life! "Holy shit Marcy, your cum tastes amazing!" I said. "Really? My little brother Andy tried it last week, he ended up throwing up all night!" She replied. "Don't worry, it could have be..." I couldn't finish what I was saying, because the dildo was drowning us in cum, I mean we were fucking DRENCHED in that stuff, but it was really hot, which caused us all to climax again and have our 2nd orgasms! After that, the light flashed again, and Joey walked in the room.

"Wow. That was, AMAZING!" He said. "Really? Or are you just saying that because you're the director?" I asked. "No, for real! In my 35 years of working in this business, not one girl has bother to do a backstory like you girls did, everybody just jumps on the dildo, but you 3, you actually had a backstory, not even Jewel and her sexy friends did that good, I feel this porno will make millions!" "Really?! So we're going to be rich!" "There's a high chance, anyways, I know I said you'd get $100 after the filming, but you girls deserve 200 after that amazing porno!" "Cool, but before we get the money, do you have a washroom?" "Yeah, it's in the dressing room, behind the other door, did you girls want to keep your costumes as well?" "I already have a sexy cheerleader outfit at home, but I would like the French maid outfit if it's ok with Chloe." "Hell yeah it's fine Nikki, I wasn't kidding when I said I had 20 of those outfits! But I do need a nurse outfit for my collection of kinky clothing." It took a few seconds for Marcy to get the hint she was talking to her. "If you're talking to me, you can have the outfit, my mom is a nurse, so I have like 3 of her old outfits, in return, I ask that I can have Nikki's cheerleader outfit." "Sure, I mean, I already have the WCD cheerleader outfit, why do I need this one." "So, you girls going to keep the costumes?" Joey asked. "Yeah, but I'm keeping the maid, Chloe gets the nurse, and Marcy gets the cheerleader." "Ok, then I'll go wash these off, while you girls go wash off." Joey picked up the costumes and left the room, while we headed over to the washroom to shower off all this cum. Once again, it was a lot cleaner than I thought it would be, except there was only one shower, and there were no doors or walls, but it's hardly any different from the schools shower. We got in the shower and began cleaning each other off. However, me being me, when Chloe was washing off by my pussy, I climaxed again and had another orgasm all over her face! Oops, sorry guys, I'm such a dork :)!


	4. I have an apology to make for my fans

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything since I finished this story, I've just been working on my new story, it's the longest one I've worked on, plus it's an anime crossover, it's nearly finished, and will be released late June/mid July.


End file.
